Power supplies that include a switching converter such as a buck or a buck boost often require a protection circuit for isolating the core of the integrated circuit from potentially large voltage variations occurring at the switching node of the switching converter.
Existing protection circuits suffer from leakage currents occurring during dead-times of the switching converter.